Hypnotizing
by TooneyDeadlyFireDragon
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys each got a new power for their birthday, the problem is, they go a bit maddening if they should use it for too long. Brick however, goes waaay beyond it, that is if Bubbles can keep him under control. Will Bubbles and her sisters help Brick and his brothers out of their madness, or will it not be enough? (Other summaries inside)(title of the story changed)
1. Chapter 1

**Show: Powerful Girls and Metalocalypes Creator: Craig McCracken(PPG) and Brendan Small(Metalocalypes)**

**Story: The Rowdyruff Boys each got a new power from their other father Him for their birthday. The boys start to have feelings for each others' counterparts: The Powerpuff Girls, especially Brick when he has feelings for a certain little blue puff that melted his icy heart and keeps his sanity from his blood lust of his new power that it might end up being the downfall of the girls. Will Bubbles and her sisters' love keep Brick and his brothers sane or will the boys' new powers overwhelm that will end the girls forever? What's Him's secret that keeps the boys from disobeying his orders?**

**Pairings: Brickubbles/ Blossutch/ Boomercup/ Yzade?(Blade and Blayz),(need help to pair The Powerpunks with either Rowdyrights or Rowdyrocks, I'm not sure, or Maybe my own boys for later chapters, feel free to give me ideas or hints would be cool)**

**Musical Guest: Deathklok(in later chapters)**

**Disclaimor: I do not own The Rowdyruff Girls nor Metalocalypes, the belong to Craig McCracken and Brendan Small, but I do own, PPG Blade, RRB Blayz, PPnkG Bane, RRight(or Rock)Boy Bazooka, mystery characters later on, and the fic...**

**-Warning: This story is rated M for 'Mature', not for young readers under eighteen. It contains: Violence, Nudity, Sexual Content, Crude Humor, and Strong Language. Reader discretion has been warned...**

**-Note: In this story, the Rowdyruff Boys are older than the Powerpuff Girls by a year and they look like normal teenagers in this story**

**Chapter 1**

It's been thirteen years in the City of Townsville, and the Powerpuff Girls are seventeen years old now, while their older sister Blade is twenty. The Rowdyruff Boys just turned eighteen today. Yep, eighteen. Today is their eighteenth birthday. Blayz their older brother, is three years older than they are, so he just turned twenty-one, sharing the same birthday as his brothers.

Mojojojo retired from the life of crime and decided to get a job working at home at a Tech Support Agency while raising the Riffs. He still teaches them to commit crimes and cause mischief to their hearts content. The boys each got a new power from their other father; HIM, of all people! Him gave the oldest Blayz, the power of Telekinesis, the power to move objects. Butch got Telepathy, the power to read minds. Boomer got Elasticity, the ability to stretch his entire body. Finally, Brick got Hypnosis, the ability to hypnotize anyone to control.

Mojo notice some changes into his boys when they were twelve. They didn't seem fond of their own counter parts the Powerpuff Girls, but had interest in eachother's counterparts. He saw Butch was smitten with Blossom, like every time he asks her out, she would tell him, 'Not if he was the last man on God's green Earth!'. Boomer was very fond of Buttercup, but whenever he asks her out, she would say, 'Get lost,' or, 'Go fuck yourself!'. Blayz was so happy that Blade considered to be his girlfriend, they started dating since middle school.

Brick on the other hand...was always distant towards the girls, mostly towards Bubbles. He thinks she's cute, sweet, and innocent, but he has trouble opening up to her. Mojo didn't want to get involved with the affairs of his affairs, not just because he would get beat up by them, but because it's their business...but mostly, Mojo didn't want to get beaten up.

**Mojojojo's POV**

I Mojojojo, was on my way home from shopping for the boys birthday, when my eye caught in the sky and saw six colored flashes attacking. It was my boys vs those accursed Powerpuff Girls! My eyes stare in wonder at how much stronger the boys are. YES! YES BOYS, THAT'S IT! FINISH THEM! As I watched the boys fight the girls, I suddenly saw a firey-red streak get hit by a lime-green streak. I figured it had to be Brick fighting Buttercup.

"IN YOUR FACE, FUCKER!" Buttercup shouted as she struck at Brick again, sending him flying right into the concrete, breaking the road with Brick's body, as dust and rubble scatter everywhere. Follow by her flipping Brick off. Man, she's got a foul mouth! At least Blossom and Bubbles are more well mannered then that.

I watched Brick get up, writhing in pain as he rubbed his head and then rubbing his crotch. That had to hurt right there. Then I glanced up at the sky seeing two dark streaks, clashing with three light streaks, then I looked back at Brick.

I went to check on Brick, "Wow, that must've hurt," I said to him.

Brick glared at me like it was obvious and said, "No shit, Monkey-Brains!"

Gggrrrr, what a little brat! He should not speak to me that, therefore I am his father, his creator, and as such, should he not speak to me that way, because I am his creator, his parent, his guardian! "Fine! Just don't let that happen again, Sooon!"

"We'll it won't happen again, Daaaaaad!" He said sarcastically. Ggggrrrrr, he and his brothers gets on my nerves! I Mojojojo, have given them life before the Powerpuff Girls destroyed them! Yet HIM took my idea and recreated them, ooooh, how I despise that guy! Suddenly, a bubbly-blue streak has flown down to where Brick and I were. Terrific, it's just the weak Puff: Bubbles. What does she want, anyway? Curses!

She floated to Brick's direction, "Gosh Brick, Are you ok?" Why is she asking? Why does she even care anyway?! Brick looked at her. Why is he blushing for? Does he like her or something? I will not have my boy liking a Powerpuff Girl or any if my boys liking any of them! They are the enemies, enemies!

Brick scoffs at her, "Yeah, sure, whatever," he answered.

Bubbles sighs with relief, "Thank goodness, at least you're not hurt." She smiles brightly at him. Eeeegghh, it makes me sick just to see her smiling like that! How smug can she and her sisters get?! Bubbles gives me a funny look, "What are you doing here, Mojo?"

"None of your business! I Mojojojo, am trying to figure a way to destroy you girls!"

"Will you just go home, Daaaad?!" Brick spat annoyingly, "besides, you don't commit crimes anymore!" Oooooohh, this insolent help is really getting on my nerves!

"Fine! I will go this time! I will not interrupt your conversation in which you two are having that is not my concern, for which it is none of my business that is none of mine. Your conversation, not Mojo's, it is for two young adults such as yourselves shall be having without Mojo, and without Mojo, the-"

Brick had a annoyed look, his face was flustered from all of my rambling, he was about to blow, "GOD DAMMIT! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GO!? NOBODY GIVES A SHIT!" He screamed at me from the top of his lungs, breathing heavily as his nostrils flared. Shhheeeeesssh, what a tight ass! I did him a favor as I took the groceries and left. I took one last glance at the greens, pink, and dark blue battle one another, then looked at Brick and Bubbles. Why does Bubbles have that concern expression on her face when she looks at Brick like that? Hmmm? Mojo must think about this...

**Brick's POV**

I calmed down as I looked at her. Why is she looking at me like that? Is she that stupid, I'm her enemy for Christ sake! I had to know why...

"Hey Bluey, I wanna ask you something," I spoke up to break the awkwardness.

She tilted her head to her left side, confused, "Yeah, what is it?" With that look, I couldn't help but blush. Ok, I admit, I sort of have a stupid little crush on her, big whoop! I liked her since I was twelve and she was eleven.

"Well...why would you show concern for a thug like me anyway? Why do you care so much what happens to me? I mean, we're enemies right?" I asked quite a few questions, which is really not me, but damn it, I just have to know!

It was silent for a brief moment, til Bubbles spoke up, "To be honest with you; It's just who I am. I'm not the kind of person who can hate, unless if anyone messes with my sister's and loved ones, then mabey. I'm the lovable Powerpuff Girl." When I looked into her eyes and honestly, I thought I felt sparks. I never had anyone care about me before. Not even from my own brothers, nor Mojo and Him. Eeeeggghh, made me shiver hearing that name. I suddenly tensed up as Bubbles places a hand on my shoulder. What's this? I looked at her with a mask of confusion.

She smiles brightly at me, "You're not as bad as people say you are. I can tell that you are a decent human being and that goes for your brothers too. Mabry you need a woman's touch to help soften you up or something." Geeze, either she's really naive, or really stupid. I scowled at her seeing her back away a little. She laughed nervously, "Unless if you really want to, that is.."

I just scowled at her for not too long, till I punched her in the gutt as she fell back when she coughed up saliva out of her mouth, then blood. I clutched onto her hair and pulled her head back and looked her in the eyes by using my new power: Hypnosis to put her under my spell.

I scoffed, "Why does she even care about someone like me anyway? What part of 'Immortal Enemy' dosen't she get? My God she so stupid!" I examined her lifeless body carefully. Got to admit, the years have been good to her, she's really hotter. Even hotter than my counterpart Blossom. Then I looked into her eyes. They look so...vacant and unlife like...Why am I doing this?

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews and have put up with me for this long...Sorry for the long wait and how short this chapter is, but more will come...I have been working...**

**What will Brick do to our poor little Bubbles? Find out in Chapter Two...I know, I'm a dork, but who cares, lol...see you next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimor: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls nor Metalocalypes, they belong to their rightful creators, however I do own my made up characters and the story...**

**Thank you for your patients and the reviews, let us procede the story, shall we?**

**Chapter 2**

**Brick's POV**

I examined her face. I wasn't sure what to do next now that I have Bubbles under my control. I always wondered what it would be like to kiss her. Whoa, hold the phone! I did not just say that just now! Why would I, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys would want to kiss a stupid Powerpuff Girl, especially if it's Bubbles?! I hardly ever fight her, I mostly fight Blossom or Buttercup, but not Bubbles, never Bubbles. Why I wonder?

Is it because of my stupid crush on her or something? I scoffed. No way! Damn! Why does it feel like it's more than that?! Ggggrrrrr! This is pissing me off! I should stop thinking about it! I have Bubbles in my clutches now and I'm about to finish her now! I was conserving some energy in the palm of my hand as it glowed a bright firey-red color. The energyball was ready and just when I was about to strike at her, I looked into her eyes again.

For some reason, I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to do this. I can't destroy her. Not like this. Suddenly my chest started to hurt, like I was having a heart attack. Fuck, not now! My energyball disappeared as I clutched my hand to my chest. I let go of Bubbles as she fell out of my grasp, clutching onto my head with my other hand. I fell too, because of the pain I was enduring. My body strained, my chest was hurting even more as my head rushed. The pain became so massive that my body began to twitch. Then suddenly, the pain in my chest stopped. Then I was losing control of myself, feeling the madness consuming me.

I got up slowly looking at the ground, then I looked at Bubbles. A wicked smirk grew wide on my mouth, as I tilted my head back and laughed like a crazy lunatic. I stopped. Then I gathered up all of the energy I lost to remake my energyball. A glowing firey-red ball gathered up, till it was ready.

"Time for you to say goodbye, Sweetheart," I said evily.

I was just about to strike at her with my energyball, until a hot-pink and lime-green streaks hit me as my back hit the concrete of the road, making more rubble. My firey-red eyes were still a little blurry as I looked up to see Blossom and Buttercup.

"IN YOUR FACE, FUCKER!" Shouted Buttercup victoriusly.

Blossom scowled at her sister, "Buttercup, that's no way for a lady to talk! It's undignified!" She lectured her. God, she so annoying. I may still be a knocked for a loop, but I can still hear them. Barely.

Buttercup gave her a cocky look, "Pfffsssshh, who cares, Blossom! We took Brick and his brothers down and we saved Bubbles." She argued.

"We'll I care!" Blossom shouted, sound fed up with Buttercup. They sound just like my brothers do. How does Bubbles and I put up with them? Honestly! Suddenly, I saw forest-green and ocean-blue streaks up in the sky. Just in time, bros. They flew right where I was, trying to get me to snap out of it.

Butch suddenly started slapping me on the face repeatedly, "Hey! Hey Brick, wake up! Don't tell me that two of the Powerpuffs took you out, like a bitch?" He teases me, still slapping my face. I stopped him by grabbing his arm.

My expression was pissed and annoyed when I looked at my green eyed brother, "Stop doing that, you dick!"

Butch just shrugs it off, "It was slapping or punching, your choice. Either way I would have been fine with either," he smirks at me, what a dumbass. I saw Boomer flew next to me and Butch. What's up with that stupid, perverted smirk on that stupid face of his? I looked at him with a skeptic look, is he giggling?

"What are you so happy about now, Retard?" I asked.

"Weeeeeeeeellllllllllll...look what I got without Buttercup noticing," He pulled out a pair of green, g-string panties from his coat pocket. Butch and I looked shocked at what Boomer had, my cheeks went red and Butch got a nose bleed.

"You took that from Buttercup while she wasn't looking?" I pointed at the evidence.

He nods happily, "Mm-hmm! I took them off with my new power from daddy two."

My eyes widen, "You used Elasticity, just so you could get her panties?"

"Not just panties," he whined, pulling out a matching bra, " I also got her bra!" He chirped.

Butch's left eye twitched holding his nose from the nose bleed, "You took both her bra and her panties? Dude, get me Blossom's too."

"No way! You're on your own get them yourself," Boomer sticks his tongue out childishly. Butch gave him the 'I'm gonna kill you Boomer,' look. I finally cleared my head of the madness as I stood up and glared at the girls.

"C'mon let's go," I commanded my brothers, leaving the girls on the scene. I took one last look at Bubbles, who is still under my hypnotic spell. She'll be ok, the spell will wore off in a second, then I looked away, leaving as my brothers and I left red, blue, and green streaks behind.

**Normal POV**

Blossom and Buttercup flew to where Bubbles was to see if she was alright. They looked at her when they saw that she was asleep.

"She passed out," Blossom concurred.

"Uh duh, I noticed. Brick hypnotized her! Is she gonna be alright?" Spat Buttercup sarcastically, crossing her arms. She looked at Bubbles with a worried look.

Blossom scowled at Buttercup for a moment, then looked at Bubbles as she examined her with the same expression as Buttercup. After she was done, she looked at Buttercup.

"Nothing too major, except a little blood from her mouth, but she'll be fine." She informed Buttercup, both sighing with relief. Bubbles stirred in Blossom's arms as she groaned. She opened her bubbly-blue eyes, looking at a couple pairs of hot-pink and lime-green eyes looking at her with worry.

"Huh? Blossom, Buttercup? What happened?" Bubbles asked. Blossom and Buttercup each looked at her questionably as they helped their sister up.

"Don't you remember what Brick did to you, Bubbles?" Blossom inquired.

Bubbles shook her head, "Not really. Although the last thing I remember is when Brick was looking me in the eyes." She explained.

"That means Brick used Hypnosis on you, Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted.

"Buttercup's right, Bubbles," Blossom concurred, "You have to be sure you don't look Brick in the eyes, otherwise you'll be under his hypnotic spell again. We should all be careful if the boys are up to something."

"Yeah, good idea, Leader Girl," Buttercup said agreeing, "and that goes the same for you too, Bubbles."

"What?" Bubbles asked shrugging, as her sisters helped her up.

"We'll, if you're ok, then let's go. The Professor must be worried," Blossom said. The girls flew away, leaving a trail of hot-pink, lime-green, and bubbly-blue streaks behind.

**Well that's chapter two, read and review and see you in chapter three; dum, du-du, duuuuuuuuummm...lol! See ya ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimor: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, nor Metalocalypes, they belong to Craig McCracken and Brendan Small, but I own the made up characters and the story...**

**Warning: This story may also contain drug use, reader discretion has been warned!**

**Thank you for your reviews, you've been kewl, let's continue with chapter three :)**

Chapter 3

**Brick's POV**

I was sitting at my computer desk in my room at 12:45 in the afternoon, not even looking up on anything on my laptop, thinking about the bubbly-blue puff beauty. Beauty, how cheezy can anyone get? Me I guess. I couldn't stop hearing her words about me being not so bad and that I'm a good person or some stupid shit like that! Where the fuck did she get that conception anyway? I'm a thug and I'll always be a thug, besides, she couldn't change someone like me in less than a day!

Then again, she is different than her sisters. She doesn't boss me around like Blossom does, or say, "IN YOUR FACE, FUCKER!" Like Buttercup does. God, my balls still hurt from earlier. I winced, still feeling where Buttercup kicked me.

I remember Mojo telling me and my brothers about Bubbles, like the time he kidnapped her and used some kind of machine to make her into a bigger crybaby. Pfffsssshh, yeah right! Like she needs to be an even bigger crybaby then she already is. He even set to the highest level just to make her cry, yet it still had no effect on her. She kicked his ass after she destroyed it. I was kind of impressed by that.

Then she kicked his ass again after she had amnesia, I nearly cried and almost pissed my pants after laughing so hard. Shit, even Him told me that he almost got Bubbles with chalk after Buttercup smashed her's into dust making Bubbles cry. If I was there and saw that, I would've ripped Buttercup's fucking head off. Whoa, ok that was out of line. Did I just say that? Never mind!

Him wanted her to express her anger, but she expressed it in a positive way. Bubbles practically humiliated him that day. I laughed even harder on that story. Man. Bubbles Isn't to be taken lightly, yet her sisters underestimate her. Why?

Last night, I dreamed that I did something terrible that I forced Bubbles to break her sisters after using Hypnosis on her. I also had an insane look on my face. It was...terrifying. Then after I saw Bubbles defeated her sisters, I ended up defeating her as she ended up in my clutches. Just when I was about to finish her off, I awoke this morning by the sound of my alarm clock, feeling shocked and shaking. I was sweating profusely that I couldn't sleep late. I usually sleep in, except this morning. Not after what I dreamt.

Bubbles. I can't help, but worry about her. Not only her, but her sisters too in my own way. What if I do make her do those things? Not to mention my brothers, what if their powers consume them to insanity? Will it happen to Blayz too and end up killing Blade, and why do I even care what happens to the girls? He told me he confessed his feelings for Blade, yet he can't help but worry about what he'll do to her if he goes mad.

So many questions popping into my head, ggrrr, I was about to get a migraine! I looked inside one of the drawers from my desk and pulled out a joint. Mojo dosen't know, but my brothers do, which is why they hog the stuff, but I hide it from them. No matter how good I hide the stuff, my brothers always finds my stash! Fuckers!

I take my favorite colored red lighter, put the joint in my mouth, flicked my lighter and lit the joint. I took a hit from it as the smoke goes straight into my lungs. I held it in for a little bit, then let the smoke out. Aaahhh...That's the stuff. I can feel the thc kicking in right now. I took another hit and did the same like the last hit, then I took another, till I can feel my lungs about to burn, till I coughed up the smoke and started coughing uncontrollably. Damn! I need to remind myself to go easy on this stuff.

I continued to cough, till I stopped and could breath again. As I recovered, I suddenly thought to myself, 'Why doesn't Bubbles see me and my brothers as the enemies?' Her older sister Blade doesn't really see that about my brother Blayz. Mabey Blade and Bubbles are way different than Blossom and Buttercup. Man, in actuality, I'm really jealous of my brother Boomer right now, because a few years ago, I overheard Bubbles saying that Boomer was the cute one! That's ridiculous, Boomer the cute one, I'm waaay cuter-wait, scratch that: _Sexier_ than Boomer. Hmm, I wonder if she thinks I'm cute? Do I want to know? Most definitely.

As I took a few more hits from my joint, I heard a knock on my door. Shit! I put out what was left of my joint and put it back in my drawer.

"Um...are you ok, Brick?" Ugh, just great, it's Mojo! His voice is the last thing other than Him's voice, that I want to hear right now.

"Yes, I'm fine! I'm a little busy right now, so fuck off!" I spat through my teeth. I heard Mojo growled in outburst. I snickered, but not alone. I heard my brothers from outside.

"Dude, what do think he's busy doing in there?" Boomer whispers through his snickering. I rolled my eyes in spite of his stupidity.

Butch snorted out loud, "He's probably either smokin', or thinking about a certain blue puff," he said bursting out laughing with Boomer along with him. Grrr, what a couple of dumbasses!

"Probably both," Boomer said, as he boomed out loud from laughing. I used my x-ray vision and saw Butch hit Boomer on the back of his head. Boomer winced while his hand rubbed his head, "OW, what was that for?" He whined.

Butch sneered at him, "For being a dumbass, Dumbass! Sheeeeyyyyyuuuuduuuuup."

Boomer rubbed his head and poured at Butch, "Still, you shouldn't hit me like that, you know!" Boomer sticks his tongue out childishly at Butch.

Butch rolled his eyes, "You have X-ray Vision, use it, Dumbass!"

I sighed deeply. Grrrr, I can't get a moment to myself? So what if I think about Bubbles-oh shit! Now I know that Butch heard that! I got up from my computer chair and walked violently to my door and opened the door violently too.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" I snarled out loud angrily. I am so fed up with them it drives me fucking nuts! Boomer, Butch, and Mojo looked at me like I just lost my mind. Yeah I did...mostly.

Butch regained himself as he cleared his throat, crossed his arms and be the first to speak, "Awww, look Boomer, we've interrupted 'Happy Hour' and now he's busted," he snickered with a smug smile. Boomer was laughing like a hyhena.

I glared at my green-eyed brother, "Fuck you, Butch, I don't want to deal with your bullshit!" I said with venom in my voice with my teeth knarled, "Now piss off!"

"Wait! Don't you want to go fool around with the girls, Brick? You know you want to with my counterpart, Bubbles," Boomer teases me, nudging me in the abs with his elbow. I gave him a 'I'm gonna beat your ass, Boomer,' look. He backed away from me nervously. Mojo did the same, but further away, till he was out of sight. I really don't wanna have to deal with my brothers. Glad Blayz is one of the normal brothers, since he started as a human, then Boomer, Butch, and I gave him Chemical X after he swore aligence with us to fight the girls.

"All you guys want to do is fuck with the girls?!" I asked feeling annoyed, swaying my hands around.

"I said fool around actually," Boomer confirmed, "but same thing!" He said cheerfully.

"Oh...My...God!" Butch said in disgust, "Now it all makes sense! Brick...are you gay? Is that why you're so distant towards the girls, especially Bubbles? You know, Ryan Reynolds would be all over you if he knew," He joked, leading to him and Boomer laughing their heads off. My anger reached to a point where I just want to crack some fucking skulls in, starting with these two. That Ryan Reynolds bit did piss me off.

"I'M NOT GAY! THAT'S NOT WHY I'M DISTANCE AROUND GIRLS, ESPECIALLY BUBBLES!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. I have got to calm down, so by doing that, I thought about Bubbles in one of those two-piece bikini suit. The bikini was blue of course. Once I thought about her, my anger just slipped away.

Boomer and Butch looked at me skeptically, then Butch looked at me while reading my mind. He showed a wicked smirk, "You think about her all the time, don't you?" He said slyly.

"N-n-no, I don't!" I denied it, my cheeks burning red of embarrassment. Then I told him, "AND STOP READING MY MIND! I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!"

"Yeah, if it was you, you would do the same anyways, Genius," Butch pointed out, trying to sound like the smart one.

I glared at him, "You Smartass," I mumbled. I sighed deeply again. I hate it when Butch is now the smart one, instead of me.

"Or mabey he was thinking about Ryan Reynolds in a bikini," Boomer bursted out laughing along with Butch.

I was fuming really bad and said, "I am going to kick...your...ass...Boomer."

**Well, that's it for chapter 3, read, review, and I'll get to work on chapter 4 whenever I can. I am not making fun of Ryan Reynolds I don't know if he really is gay, I think he maybe bi-curious, but that's about it...anyway, read and review, peace! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry if the story is starting out slow, but I have been working, and updating this next chapter, so I hope you all like this next ones...**

**Disclaimor: I do not own Powerpuff Girls nor Metalocalypes, they belong to their rightful creators, I just own the fanfic...**

**Here is chapter four...**

**Bubbles' POV**

I was sitting in my own bedroom by my window looking out, thinking about what happened between me and Brick. The more I'm near him, the harder it is to resist him. I didn't want to tell Blossom and Buttercup about my secret crush on Brick, they wouldn't understand. I told my oldest sister Blade and she didn't get upset. She told me her secret crush was Blayz and I understood. Yet, it's impossible to change a person like Brick by someone like me, even if I am the sweet, lovable Powerpuff Girl.

I can feel a little in Brick's heart that he's suffering emotionally and physically, like reading a book. In a way, I feel sorry for what Brick and his brothers are going through. What could cause them to go insane after using their new abilities? Usually when they use their powers, they don't go berserk, unless you count Butch going berserk for the fun of it. Is that why Brick is so cold and distance towards others, including me and my sisters? Mabey not.

Although I had a dream that I defeated my sisters, even Blade. It looked frightining just looking at my sisters in that position, all beaten and not moving. Then suddenly, Brick was around and he defeated me in an instant and I ended up in his clutches. He was going to use his energyball to finish me off, with a scary look on his face, like a crazy person. That's when I woke up this morning before my alarm clock went off shocked and scared. I started crying my eyes out, till my sisters came in my room to see what was wrong. Blade wasn't around, because she and Blayz went on a trip to Japan, lucky.

I still can't get that image of my dream-excuse me: _Nightmare!_ Out of my mind. Especially seeing the look on Brick's face, it was a mask of pure insanity. I shivered at that. I hope Blayz dosen't hurt Blade or anything, cause I worry for her safety whenever she's around Blayz. Don't get me wrong, I trust him, but what I want to know is why the boys go nuts whenever they use their new powers on us? Does someone have control of them or something? I don't know!? What should I do? I curled myself up into a ball and wrapped my arms around my legs. I was already on the verge of tears.

How can my sisters and I help Brick and his brothers from going insane? I hate being helpless and not do anything. I want to at least help them, especially Brick. Butch doesn't seem distant from Blossom, same with Boomer when it comes to Buttercup. There has to be someway to help the boys, but whenever I try to help Brick, he would just back away from me. Not very friendly much, but I still have to try, sweet and lovable or not, I still have to try! As I was thinking, I heard a knock outside my bedroom door. I heard that it was my sisters.

"Bubbles, are you feeling alright?" It was Buttercup's voice.

"Y-y-y-Yes," I answered.

"Is it alright if we talk to you? It's about what happened between you and Brick." This time it was Blossom's voice. I wiped away the tears as I got up from where I was sitting by the window and flew right to the door and opened it. I poked my head out the door and saw my sisters staring at me.

"What's wrong? Why are you two staring at me like that?" I asked them. I let them in and they entered my room. Yep, we have our own bedrooms now, but I'll explain later.

"Bubbles, do you remember anything what Brick did to you earlier today?" Blossom asked.

I shook my head, "No. The last thing I remember was talking to Brick, then we started fighting, till he sucker punched me in my stomach, which still hurts a little, but not bad, and then the next thing I remember, I looked into his eyes and everything went dark, but that's when I snapped out of it and saw you two helping me." I finished explaining as they listened, then Buttercup smacked me upside the head. I winced in pain as my hands rubbed on my head, "OW! Why did you do that for, BC? That hurt!" I whined.

"I smacked you for being a dummy, Bubbles! What were you thinking looking into Brick's eyes, he's dangerous when he uses his secret weapon! What if he got a hold of you and Blossom and I weren't able to save you! The boys would have you right where they wanted you!" Buttercup explained, sounding worried, yet irritated.

"But-" I got caught off by Blossom.

"I hate to say it, but Buttercup's right, Bubbles. You have to remember not to look into his eyes! He makes his eyes irresistible to anyone who looks into them."

Buttercup made a snicker, "Even guys?" She suddenly bursts out laughing while she rolls around on the ground. Blossom and I rolled our eyes.

"Buttercup, remember what the we and the Professor talked about?" Blossom lectures her.

Buttercup stopped laughing and simply just rolled her eyes, "Don't make fun of people, even if they're gay." She sighed.

"That's right, Buttercup," Blossom said. Boy, does she sounded like the Professor just now, "Anyway, you really don't want to get mixed up with with someone like Brick Jojo. He can easily manipulate you in ways you can't imagine, he's too much for you to handle, you're too fragile."

"Yeah, all of us know how weak you really are Bubbles, it's not hard to figure out, but it's cool. We know you're too much of a baby to fight anyone." Buttercup and Blossom started giggling at the thought of it.

What is this, 'Pick on Bubbles' day? Why do they think so low of me? Don't they know that I was the one who defeated Mojo and Him by myself? Or that I was the one that disguised as Boomer to trick the other two Rowdyruffs and caught them by myself. Am I not part of this team? Tears started pouring down my cheeks as my anger rose up.

"Am I a joke to you guys?" I snapped asking, as my voice choked to keep myself from crying. They stopped laughing and looked at me seriously, "Do you really think like that about me? Did you forget who you're talking to here?"

"Bubbles, don't be such a baby!" Buttercup snapped back.

"Bubbles it's just..." Blossom hesitated, then she said, "...we know how you can be at times. You're just not strong enough to take on Brick or Butch." Blossom shudders at hearing Butch's name.

"Yeah, why do you think you always fight..." Buttercup shivered the same way Blossom did, "...Boomer. He's just as dim-witted as you."

"Buttercup!" Blossom screamed.

Buttercup shrugs, "What? It's true!"

"Be that is if may, Bubbles is much smarter than Boomer!" Blossom concurred. Yeah, that'll show BC, Bloss.

"So? What's you're point?" Buttercup asked dulfully.

"Stop!" I screamed as they stopped arguing to look at me, "If you guys are that desperate to know, I'll tell you!" I was about to tell them, till Buttercup interrupted me.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed.

"What?" Blossom and I asked.

"Hey! My bra is gone!" Buttercup searched inside her shirt, "Gggrrrr, who did this?" She wiggled her butt around, "Ah! My undies are gone too!"

"Who took them?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know! I know it's not Brick, he was with bubble-baby," Buttercup said annoyingly, as I glared at her, "Damn it, who took them and how!?"

"Mabey it was Boomer, the Captain Dim-Wit," I said sarcastically defending for Boomer. He's like a brother to me, besides he gets picked on by his brothers enough as it is, he doesn't need that from Buttercup, or does he? Unless he's a masochist or something. She glares daggers at me with her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. We continued arguing, until the hotline phone from downstairs into our living room, ranged. We stopped arguing and flew out of my room, leaving hot pink, lime green, and bubbly blue streaks behind.

We arrived in the living room. Blossom was the one to answer it.

"Yes, Mayor Bellum?" Blossom asked, in her leader mode. If you're wondering, Miss Bellum became Townsville's newest mayor, after our beloved mayor retired. He did tell us he'll miss dialing the hotline, because it's fun to call us. Buttercup and I listened in on the conversation, "What?! Oh no! Really? Where?" Blossom sighs dullfully, "Ok, we'll be right there." She hangs up the phone and turned to us with a grim look.

"What? What did Mayor Bellum say?" Buttercup asked impatiently.

Blossom sighs deeply, "It's the Rowdyruff Boys." She said dulfully.

"Again?" Buttercup and I asked.

"Again." Blossom agreed unenthusiastic.

"Where the fuck are they and what do they want?" Buttercup asked sounding annoyed.

"They're at the Townsville Mall, apparently Butch went all psycho and now they're harassing everyone just to get to us."

"Gee, he is such a lunatic," Buttercup said, "Who would act like that?"

"Well, he is your counterpart, Buttercup. If he's a lunatic, then you're a lunatic too." I giggled, then I heard Blossom chuckled.

Buttercup got really annoyed and sticks her tongue out at me childishly. Honestly, she is so immature sometimes. At least I grew up a little bit.

Blossom was still snickering, "Ok Girls. We better get to the mall before the boys do some real damage."

We all agreed and we flew off to stop the boys from harming innocent people. I'll show them! I'll show them that once again, I will be...hardcore!

**That ends chapter four, sorry it took so long, it was my mom's birthday and I have been busy with my work, but I finally got the next chapter up. See you again next time in chapter five! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimor: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls nor Metalocalypes, they belong to their rightful creators…**

**Note: I meant to take out 'and the Professor' in the scene when Blossom and Buttercup came into Bubbles' room it was suppose to be just the girls, my bad :)**

**Alrighty then…shall we get going with chapter five? Here we go...**

**Normal POV**

The Powerpuff Girls arrived at the Townsville Mall, as smoke and rubble was scattered around everywhere. The girls used their x-ray vision to see if anyone was caught in the crossfire.

"See anyone?" Blossom asked, sounding like a leader should.

"No." The other two replied.

"It looks like everyone made out of there." Buttercup added.

"Everybody, except for the boys," Bubbles said with worry.

The smoke from the rubble was about to clear up. Three multi-colored eyes glowing of green, blue, and red staring evily at the girls. The Rowdyruff Boys.

"Careful Girls! We don't know what the boys are up to, so be ready for anything," Blossom warned her sisters as they nodded in agreement.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the Powderpuke Girls. We're going to have such fun with you tonight, isn't that right Boys?" Brick spoke, his hands on his hips, and looking at his brothers. Butch and Boomer leered at the girls, but Brick just looked at Bubbles and smirked at her, leaving Bubbles tilting her head in confusion.

"What are you all up to?" Blossom demanded, pointing at the boys.

Brick just scoffs at her, "Like it's any of your's or Butterbutt's buisness Pink Eye, Butch and Boomer have a little score to settle with you two," he points his thumb at his brothers. With Boomer looking like an idiot and Butch a psycho, "meanwhile, I have a score to settle with Bubbly over there," next he pointed his finger at Bubbles.

They looked into eachother's eyes with Brick about to use his Hypnosis to get Bubbles under his control. Just when Bubbles was about to fall under Brick's spell, something hit the back of her head. It was of course, Buttercup.

"OW!" Yelped Bubbles rubbing her head.

"Snap out of it, Bubble-Head!" Buttercup snapped.

"Sorry, lost my train of thought," Bubbles apologized.

"That's not the only thing you lost," Buttercup mumbled to herself.

"Bubbles, you need to stay focused, we need you now more than ever!" Blossom commanded.

Bubbles gave them a annoying look, "I said I was sorry, geeze," she mumbled to herself, as Blossom and Buttercup glares at her. Brick can't help but give Bubbles a sympathetic look. Sure he would find this to be amusing and hilarious about a Powerpuff Girl, but when it comes to Bubbles, in a way, he felt sorry for her.

Brick glares at the pink and lime-green puffs, "Hey, cutt her some slack, she's not perfect, you know!" Brick yelled defending Bubbles thus leading to his brothers and the girls, all rendered speechless, even Brick, jaws dropped and all. The leader of the Rowdyruff Boys defending a Powerpuff Girl! Both Brick and Bubbles blushed madly in embarrassment.

Buttercup scoffs sarcastically after breaking the silence, "Not perfect, what do you care?" She asked me reluctantly.

Brick shot her a firey glare, "I don't!" He shouted coldly.

Buttercup gave him a skeptic look, "Uh huh, right, you have a funny way of showing it...Listen asshole, we're made to be perfect, we are perfect! You probably just said that to soften Bubble-Head, because we all know how much of a dimm-witted softie she is!"

"Hey!" Bubbles screamed, glaring at Buttercup.

**Brick's POV**

Damn it, I almost had her! I would've had her, if Butterbutt didn't interfere, stupid fucking bitch. Those two don't act like sisters to Bubbles, more like stuck-up bitches that likes to boss her around, like she's fucking Cinderella or some shit like that. Then a thought just came to me...I started to smirk wickedly as an idea came to mind.

"You know Bubbles, you really shouldn't let your sisters talk to you that way. In a way, you're right." I told her. She looks at me skeptically as she tilts her head to the left. It's cute really.

"Really Brick, you think so?" Bubbles asked. God, her voice sounds like an angel' s right now. Why am I getting all worked up about it? Ah, never mind that.

Buttercup was getting really annoyed, "Are you fucking kidding me?" She snapped arms crossed on her chest. Pffssh, she doesn't scare me, I can easily rip her fucking head off and-whoa! Where did that come from? I shook my head to stop thinking like that.

I smirked just to keep my cool, "Of course Bubbles. You yourself deserve a lot more credit than your sisters, all they do is bitch, and bitch, and bitch, and bitch, and you get fucking jack shit. They think you couldn't handle things on your own, because they think you're weak and fragile." I crossed my arms and started pacing as I flew.

"You better leave Bubbles alone, Brick, she doesn't have to listen to you!" Blossom pointed ordering me. Tsch, she can't tell me what to do either, bossy bitch! I'll rip her heart out and show it to her sisters as I-fuck! I'm doing it again! I shook it off and kept smirking at the girls, mostly at Bubbles.

"No I think Bluey should hear this, Pinky, she has the right to hear this. Bubbles, they always make you feel like you don't matter. That you're not a part of the team, that your powers are useless. Don't you get tired of Blossom and Buttercup always underestimating you, Bubbles? That they're more popular than you, because Blossom is smart and Buttercup is tough?" I explained.

"What are you to the citizens of Townsville, just sweet Bubbles is all. Everyone knows that sweet doesn't do shit. Compared to your sisters, you got fucked for getting the lamest ingredient of all: Sugar. Although sugar is sweet, but where did that get you, really? It doesn't give you anything but cavities in your teeth and makes your ass bigger." I finished. Bubbles looked at me with wide eyes. It looked like she wanted to cry, I wanted to laugh, yet I couldn't. I feel bad for saying that to her, but I needed to be alone with her. Not the exact choice of words.

Buttercup gave me a deadly glare, then she replied, "Go fuck yourself in the ass with your-"

"Buttercup, what did we say about the language?!" Blossom interrupted upruptly.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Whatever, _Mom..._" she said sarcastically, contradicting Blossom. Blossom shot Buttercup a dagger look.

Bubbles was still lost in thought. Probably thinking about what I told her. Good then my words hit her like a dagger stabbed her in the heart, just like I planned. This way, if she runs off crying, this will be my opportunity to go after Bubbles, while Boomer and Butch distracts Blossom and Buttercup. While they distract the other two Powerpuffs, I'll trick Bubbles by showing her kindness. Then, when she takes the bait, I'll strike at her and have her fall under my Hypnotic spell. With Bubbles on our side, nobody will stop us! Hehehehe...Gad, I'm such a genius! Bubbles maybe naive, but she's more powerful than her sisters, that's for sure. I don't care what anybody thinks, to me, she is.

I was getting ready for tears to shed from Bubbles's bubbly-blue eyes. When tears start pouring, something hit me. Guilt perhaps? Sure I should be proud for getting her to cry, but I had a sinking feeling that seeing her cry, is wanting to make me cry.

Suddenly, Bubbles just quickly flew off away from us, leaving nothing, but a bubbly-blue streak behind. Yep, she's such a cry baby, she makes it too easy.

"Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup called out in unison.

Excellent, now is my chance, "Excellent! Alright boys, you know what to do!" I flew off leaving a red streak to go after Bubbles.

_**Normal POV**_

Buttercup and Blossom was just about to go after Brick from reaching their sister, but navy blue and forest green tackled the other two Powerpuffs. Butch tackled Blossom and Boomer tackled Buttercup.

Butch gives Blossom a flirtatious look, "Hey sexy, wanna have a little fun?" He asked, furrows his eyebrows flirtatiously.

Blossom shot him a mask of disgust, "In your dreams, you pig!" She spat at him.

Butch just smirks at Blossom deviously. Bringing his lips to her ear, "Every night, baby. We'll be doing it all...night...long..." he whispers seductively at the last sentence into her ear, causing Blossom to shiver all over her body from his deep baritone voice of his. Meanwhile, Boomer was on top of Buttercup, as she struggled to free herself.

"Hi, Butterfly," Boomer greeted cheerfully at her.

Buttercup gave him a mask of confusion, "Butterfly? What the hell is this Butterfly crap?" She asked. Boomer just nodded happily. Suddenly, he pulls out what looks like Buttercup's bra.

Buttercup eye twitched, as she looked at her bra in Boomer's hand. Her finger points to the evidence, "Is that...My...BRA!" Butch and Blossom looked up and saw what Boomer was holding. They both blushed madly from embarrassment. Even Buttercup was completely red, like a tomato.

Boomer didn't say anything. He just smiles slyly at the green eyed puff, looking away playfully. He looks at the green, stripper looking bra, "Oh, you mean this?" He teased, putting his hand to his mouth, as he pretended to not know the bra belongs to Buttercup, "Gee, I didn't know this was your's."

Buttercup's hands curled up into fists, she wanted to pound his ass for that. Nobody steals from her and gets away with it. Quickly, Boomer flew away from Buttercup as soon as she was about to strike a punch at him. Boomer shows off Buttercup's bra right in front of her.

Buttercup flew up to where Boomer was, "GIVE ME BACK MY BRA, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed out loud, chasing after Boomer.

Boomer shows it to her, "You want it? Come and get it." He smirks impishly, flies off leaving a navy blue streak behind, as Buttercup flies after Him, leaving not only a lime green streak behind, but Blossom with a promiscuous Butch.

Blossom tried all her might to get Butch off of her, but like Buttercup, Butch is the toughest of the Rowdyruffs, "BUTTERCUP, WAIT! WE NEED TO GET TO BUBBLES BEFORE BRICK DOES!"

"You're too late, Pinky. She's long gone after Boomer. Guess that leaves just you and me." He chuckles darkly, pinning Blossom down to the ground to keep her from escaping.

**Well, that ends chapter 5, sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up, read and review and see you in the next chapter Blossom vs Butch, peace! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, welcome to chapter six, this next one is Blossom vs Butch, shall we see who's gonna win? Here is Blossom vs Butch...**

**Disclaimor: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls nor Metalocalypes, they belong to their rightful creators, however I did write this story, it came from, how you say, my brain. Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Blossom's POV**_

I tried with all of my might to get Butch off of me, but he wouldn't budge._ 'He's defiantly Buttercup's counterpart alright. Speaking of Buttercup, she's gonna get quite a lecture from me, for leaving me here with this asshole. Pardon my language. I have to get him off of me to get to Bubbles before Brick does!'_

"Hmm, yes...it would be a shame if Brick did got a hold of Bubbles, wouldn't it, Pinky," he replied slyly, yet his voice sounding evil. Crap, I forgot that Butch can read minds.

"Will you stop doing that!? It's an invasion of someone's privacy!" I screamed at him, still trying to free myself.

He gave me a disgruntled look, "Do I look like I enjoy invading people's privacy, Pinky? It's not like I do it on purpose, cause I want to."

I raised a brow in suspicion, "You don't do it on purpose?"

He shakes his head, "I'm still a little new to this telepathy thing, just like my brothers with their new powers. It's our birthday today."

"Birthday?" I inquired, "I didn't know it was your guys' birthday."

He chuckles with remorse, "Yeah, unfortunately. We each got a new power from Him on our birthday."

My eyes widen, "Him?! Him gave you guys new powers!?"

"Yeah," he says dullfully, "he said that with these new powers, we can beat you girls easily. Honestly, I just wanted to-" he stopped. He couldn't finish his sentence.

I looked at him, confused, "What? You wanted to what, Butch?" I asked him.

He was going to say something, but he shakes his head and glares right at me, "None of your business, Pinky!" He shouted.

I looked at him in annoyance, "Ok, one: stop calling me pinky! I hate that nick name! Two: You better let me go now, or else..."

"Or else what, Pinky?" He dared, challenging me with that stupid smirk. Oooh, now he's asking for it.

'_You know, I hate to admit it, but he's really good looking for a delinquent. His chiseled jaw, broad shoulders, beautiful forest green eyes, spikey black hair- wait a minute, what am I thinking!? I shouldn't be thinking about Butch that way!_

"Then why are you?" Butch inquired, looking at me seductively as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I-I-I was-was just-a-a-a-a..." I was at a lost for words.

"Face it Pinky, you're hot for me!" He teased me, cackling like a maniac. I looked at him with disgust and anxiety.

"In your dreams!" I assured him, but Butch says otherwise.

"All the time, Babe," he replied, sounding amused.

Jeeze, I need to get him off of me, fast! I have to go and stop Brick, Bubbles needs me! Then an idea came to mind. I did what Buttercup did to Brick earlier today. I kneed him in the crotch. He groaned as he bend over and I slid away from under him. Then, I grabbed his arm and spun him around, till I let go and send him flying right back into the already damaged mall.

"IN YOUR FACE, FUCKER!" I spat at him. I know, I know, very undignified of me, but he asked for it. Plus it worked. I saw him get back up from the demolished Townsville Mall. I heard cracking sound by Butch popping his neck a few times, eeeegghh I hate hearing that sound, especially when Buttercup does it.

"Got to admit, you kneeing me in the balls really hurt. Now I know how Brick felt when that green eyed bitch of a sister of your's did that." He said with venom in his voice.

I charged right at him by grabbing Butch by the arm and spinning him around. I continue to spin him, till I let go of Butch and send him flying into the ground, creating more rubble from the concrete. Then I flew right into the air to use a technique that my sisters and I haven't used in a long time: Alpha 11. Once again I flew right at Butch to punch him, but he moved out of the way, before I had the chance.

I watch him carefully, seeing what he'll do next. Next, he started to charge at me as I did the same. We left trails of forest green and hot pink streaks, then we struck right at eachother. Strike by strike, forest green hitting hot pink, till they both clashed, creating a huge light.

We backed away from eachother while still in the air. Butch was about ready for his next attack, as his hand glowed green. He pointedhis attack directly at me, as the green beam shot right at me, but I dodged the attack. This time I tried another attack: Omecron 19.

I flew right at Butch to give him a good kick. He tried to block me, but failed as I kicked him from behind, sending him flying to the concrete again. I flew down to see if he was getting back up. Nope. Doesn't look like it. I sighed deeply. Now I have to help Bubbles. I was about to leave, but when I turned back, Butch wasn't there. When I turned around again, Butch was in front of me.

I jumped away from him, trying to keep my guard up.

"Aawwww, what's the matter Pinky, I thought you would be enjoying this moment we're having right now? You broke my heart, Babe." He gave a heartbreaking look, then he laughed jokingly.

I rolled my eyes, "That's enough Butch! Just what does Brick want with Bubbles anyways?" I demanded him. He just shrugs at me. He doesn't say anything. I was getting irritated, I know he's just stalling for time.

"We'll, if you won't tell me, then I am leaving! I have to help Bubbles, now!" I was about to leave, but Butch quickly got in front of me and grabbed my wrist tightly, "Let go of me, Butch!" I demanded. He shook his head.

"Not on my watch, Pinky." He answered. Then he pulls me into his arms in a tight embrace.

"What the-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I won't let you leave, Pinky. Now I have you all to myself." Butch assured me in a seductive tone in his voice, giving me a wicked look. I couldn't help but blush by the sound of his deep voice.

"Uh..." was all I could say. His face grew more wicked. His face got closer to my ear.

"You know, you're cute when you make that look." He whispered lustfully in my ear, made me shiver. His hand strokes my hair gently. For the toughest Ruff, he can be really gentle.

_**Butch's POV**_

I continue to stroke Blossom's hair for some time now. To me, it seems like an eternity. I know it's corny, but it's true. A lot of people in Townsville would expect me to fall for Buttercup, because she and I belong together and that we're compatible and destined together. Yeah right! I know she's my counterpart, but she looks like she could be my twin sister.

Then a lot of people would say I would have fallen for Bubbles cute, innocent nature. Sure she's cute, but she's more like a little sister to me. Blade is cool and hot, but she's more like an older sister to me.

Okay, so I have a thing for smart chicks, like Pinky here. Although often at times, she can be a pain in the ass, but I love her anyways. Yeah you heard me, I'm in love with Blossom. I love her long orange red hair, her hot pink eyes, the hourglass body, except for the red bow, it makes her look like a three year old, but she's still hot.

My daze suddenly woke me as Blossom started hitting me on my chest.

"H-hey!" I shouted, but she continues to hit me.

"Let me go now, Butch!" She commanded. She is feisty, I'll give her that.

"Will you stop hitting me, Woman!" I demanded, holding her tight.

"No!" She snapped. The only thing I can think of, was to kiss her. I pressed my lips against her's and gave her a deep kiss. Her mouth allowed my tongue to gain access inside. I pushed Blossom back into a wall from the building and made out with her like no tomorrow.

Her arms embrace me as I rubbed my hands all over her smokin' hot body.

_**Blossom's POV**_

I thought I was going to melt. His tongue continues to keep tangling up with my own. His lips tasted like mint. Oh God, if this was Heaven, I never want it to stop. Although I feel like I forgot something. Something very important. Gasp! Bubbles! She's in trouble and Brick is going to go get her! I have to put a stop to this! C'mon Blossom, think! Aha!

I shot ice from my mouth right into Butch's mouth. We stopped kissing and Butch started coughing harshly. Tiny pieces of ice shards was shot from his mouth. He continued to cough up the now bloodied shards. Eeeewwww, guess I went too far, I hope he's ok.

"Bitch!" He coughed harshly as he continues to cough up more blood covered ice.

"Sorry Butchy-Baby but there's someone who needs mine and Buttercup's help. See ya!" I gave him a wink and a salute and flew off, leaving a hot pink streak behind.

I can still hear him coughing back there. I really am sorry Butch, but there's no telling what will happen if Brick has Bubbles, surely to have her by Brick's side. Hang on Bubbles, I'm on my way! I hope Buttercup is having far better luck than me.

_**Brick's POV**_

I searched high and low for the missing blue Puff and no sign of her. Damn it! I did take a step too far for what I said to her back there, but I had to get her away from her sisters. I have nothing to worry about. Once I have Bubbles, nobody will stop us!

_I spy, with my little eye, something that begins with a capital B. _I continued my search, until I heard something. Sounded like the sound of someone crying. I figured it had to be Bubbles. I flew down to where the crying was. As I landed, I saw that it was definitely Bubbles crying. Yep, I recognize those sobs anywhere.

I smiled just by the sight of her. There she was. My little Bubbles. My Little Bubbles? Eeeeggghhh, what's wrong with me?! When the fuck did I get to be this cheezey? Argh! Nevermind that, Bubbles is right over there crying and I've got her right where I want her. Come to Brick, Bubbles, hehehehehe...

* * *

_**Well that's it for chapter 6, the next chapter is 7, Buttercup vs Boomer, doom, doom, dooooooooooooommmmmmm...LOL, anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, will Blossom and Buttercup save Bubbles from Brick? Tune in next time, peace out!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here we are: Chapter 7, Buttercup vs Boomer...Sorry it's took me so long, I've been busy for some time now, but I managed to get the next chapter up, hopefully I'll get the story cruising along, but slowly. I'm also working on my other story right now too, but I need some motivation to start the next chapter in my vampire story. Plus my laptop is really really messed up right now, so I need to get it fixed, but I know some of my upcoming chapters by using my kindle fire. Anyway, here's chapter 7...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls nor Metalocalypes, they belong to Craig McCracken and Brendan Small, except my OC: Powerpuff Girl Blade, Rowdyruff Boy Blayz, Rowdyright(or Rowdyrocks Boy not sure) Bazooka, and Powerpunk Girl Bane...**_

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

_**Buttercup's POV**_

'Dammit, I lost him! Where the hell did that pervy bastard go now!?' I'm just about reached my limits with that moron! I growled in outburst.

"Grrr! I don't have time for this! Bubbles is in trouble and she needs me and Blo-" a thought accured to me. I gasped as I remembered that I left Blossom all by herself with Butch! Oh crap...

"I have to go!" I know that I don't say this often to anyone, because of my pride as a fighter/super hero and not to sound all gushy, but my sisters mean the world to me, if anything happens to them I...I shook my head, shaking away at the thought of losing my sisters and decide to help them.

Just as I was about to fly off, I suddenly felt something wrap around my waist, like a snake wrapping it's pray with it's coils.

"What the hell?" I inquired, trying to struggle to get loose, but the grip on...whatever it is, only tightened, "Why can't I get this thing off me!?" As I continued to struggle, I heared a bubbly laughter coming in one direction. Oh great...just great.

Suddenly I saw Boomer coming from the shadows like a ninja, with that stupid smile of his. I hate to admit, but it looks cute on him right now. AAAHHH! What am I thinking?! I don't like this sex crazed idiot! Shake it out of your head Buttercup.

Suddenly, Boomer came closer to me. I was watching him to see what he was up to. Boomer just gave me a heart felt smile. He pulled out my panties from his blue sleeve shirt and placed them on top of my head. I was stunned. He gave me back my underwear? I would've expect Boomer to keep them for his own sick entertainment, but he didn't. I was still being held by something, when I realized that one of Boomer's arms was looking weird.

I followed his arm and noticed that his arm led me all the way to...Me? Wait, his arm is around my waist? My eyes widen in shock, seeing his arm around me. WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE THIS WAS PART OF HIS ARM BEFORE!?

Boomer chuckled softly, "Well, now it's just you and me, Buttercup..." Boomer said in a seductive tone in his voice. Uh-oh.

"Shut up! I don't have time for this crap! I have to help my sisters!" I spat out, with fierce in my voice.

I felt Boomer's arm bringing me closer to him, still having a hold on me. And as usual, I would continue to struggle out of his grasp, but nothing. Shit! Boomer gave me his goofy signature smile at me.

"Well, what do you think?" Boomer asked, as he stretches his other arm out making it wiggle around.

I was dumbstruck, "I uh...uh..." I was also speechless. It felt like I wanted to spew all over on him.

"I know, right? It's weird, but I like it! I was hoping to impress you." He replied.

"Huh? Impress me? What for, Boomer?" Ok, now I was getting suspicious. What is he up to?

"Well...ever since I was little, like around twelve, I wanted to impress you in some way."

I quirked an eyebrow, "You wanted to impress me?"

"Yeah! I remember the time I wanted to have you notice me by impressing you not as a bad guy, but as something else...and I still do to this very day..." Boomer explained, his cheeks flushed bright red.

"Uh, ok...I'm still not following," I said, still not understanding what he's telling me.

"Well, this is it..." He said, pointing his finger at his out stretched arm, "...this is what I wanted to impress you with. Ever since Bubbles told me about your tongue curl ability, she sai-"

"Whoa, wait what? Bubbles told you about my tongue curling?!" I asked screaming. Bubbles, I hope you're alright, cause once I get out of this, I'm going to dye Octi black and blue.

Boomer nods his head, "Yep! She tells me a lot of things, not the really big things, just the ones that Isn't a big deal. She's like my sister-"

"ENOUGH! I am not impressed with this at all! Your asshole of a brother is about to do something with Bubbles! Blossom and I need to stop Brick, right now! Now let me go, now," I used all of my might to get out of his hold and manage to get loose and escaped and wasted no time on Boomer and swiftly kicked him in the gut.

Boomer fell forward and spat out some saliva, then some blood. I took a hold of his shirt collar and spun him around, till I let go and sent Boomer flying right into the ground, where the old park was before making a new one with a skating rink. I kept my guard up to see what will happen next, but nothing happened. I shrugged it off and decided to go meet up with Blossom to help Bubbles get away from Brick.

When I was just about to leave, I suddenly felt something grab my foot. I looked down and saw one of Boomer's arms stretched out from where he landed after one of my tosses. I used my other foot and kicked him off of me and flew away, but his arm chases after me, to make sure Brick's plans goes well.

"GO AWAY, BOOMER!" I shouted at him.

"I won't let you go, my sweet little Buttercup!~" He cooed. Ugh, makes me want to spew again, even though I haven't done that yet. I continue to fly further away from his stretchy arm, till something caught me. It was his other arm!? That bastard set me up!

"Hehehe, gotcha!" Boomer said triumphantly, stealing me back to him. I struggled again to get away from him, but his hold on me was stronger than before. Damn it!

"Let go of me now, Boomer!" I demanded.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk," he said while waving his finger back and forth, "now, now Buttercup. You know I can't do that."

"Huh? Why not?!" I asked, sounding desperate to stop Brick. Boomer pulls me even closer, til I was close to his face. His deep blue eyes seared right into my lime green orbs.

* * *

**_Boomer's POV_**

My face was really close to Buttercup's right now. When I looked at her face up close, she looks beautiful. Her eyes light up when she's feeling fired up. Her once short black hair, is now shoulder length, makes her even prettier.

I got closer and connected my lips with hers. I saw her eyes widen, due to her shock of me kissing her. I wanted to explore her mouth with my tongue, but she wouldn't let me. So I pinched her ass that made her squeaked, allowing me access to her mouth. I'd explored every inch of her mouth and tongue wrestling with her's.

I've always wanted to kiss Buttercup for a long time. I wanted to know what her lips tasted like and now I do, it tastes like spices, like her element. I hear people always say that I belong to my counterpart, that both of my brothers belong to their counterparts. I don't want Bubbles, She's like my twin sister and my best friend, even though we get along well, but she's not my dream girl, Buttercup is.

Brick doesn't want Blossom, even though it looks like they want to kill eachother in an instant, but they have better control on their anger than Buttercup and Butch. Brick wants Bubbles to be his. Which I am happy for him. Butch wants Blossom since we were all younger. Sure it may seem we belong with our own counterparts, but it dosen't always have to be that way.

I continued to make out with Buttercup, till I felt a pain in my balls. Literally. I let go of Buttercup as she slammed me all the way back down to the skateboarding rink.

"IN YOUR FACE, FUCKER! That's what you get for fucking with the wrong sister, you son of a bitch!" She screamed, while she flipped me off and took off leaving a lime green streak behind, leaving me on the ground with my nutsack still throbbing in pain.

"Fuck...That hurt," I groaned, rubbing my crotch to ease the pain, but it still hurts.

* * *

_**Buttercup's POV**_

Man that was a close call. That bastard wasted enough of my time to help Blossom with Butch and Bubbles with Brick. Hang in there Bubbles, Blossom and I are on our way. Just as I was flying, U flew right into a hot pink streak ahead of me. Yep, it's Blossom's alright. I flew right to where she was to catch up to her.

"Yo, Blossom! Over here!" I called out to her.

* * *

_**Blossom's POV**_

I looked to my right and noticed a lime green streak coming to my direction. Buttercup! Finally I managed to find her as she flew right where I was.

"Where have you been?" I asked her.

"Sorry, had to take care of a problem. I had a lot of stretching exercises with Boomer." Buttercup replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked her skeptically.

"Hey, that bastard took my bra without me realizing it! I had to get it back!" She retorted.

"You know I'm no match for Butch's strength, although his mind reading is really something..." I lost all train of thought, till Buttercup smacked me on the head, "Hey!"

"Quit having daydreams about Butch and let's go help Bubbles! Brick could be doing something to her as we speak. Plus, we should apologize to Bubbles also. We did kind of took it too far with her earlier back in our room." Buttercup told me.

She's right. We were being rather mean to Bubbles. It wasn't like us, it felt like it was a caught in the moment kind of thing. What kind of sisters would Buttercup and I would be if we didn't apologize? We have to go find her immediately. Plus, I was not day dreaming about Butch! I was just...thinking about that mind reading power he has, is all. Nothing more, nothing less, but none the less, we need to help our sister!

"Good idea. We need to let Bubbles know how sorry we are for making fun of her earlier and to let her know she still a big part of this team. We wouldn't of gotten far without her. Let's go!" I agreed. Buttercup nodds her head in agreement as we flew quickly leaving hot pink and lime green streaks behind. Let's hope we lost Boomer and Butch behind, Bubbles needs us!

* * *

_**Bubbles's POV**_

I was still crying my eyes out. I couldn't get Brick's words out of my head from earlier during our discussion.

_They always make you feel like you don't matter. That you're not a part of the team, that your powers are useless. Don't you get tired of Blossom and Buttercup always underestimating you, Bubbles? That they're more popular than you, because Blossom is smart and Buttercup is tough? What are you to the citizens of Townsville, just sweet Bubbles is all. Everyone knows that sweet doesn't do shit. Compared to your sisters, you got fucked for getting the lamest ingredient of all: Sugar. Although sugar is sweet, but where did that get you, really? It doesn't give you anything but cavities in your teeth and makes your ass bigger._

Does my sisters really think of me like that? What if Blade thinks of me that way, too? She never has to me before, unless she was hiding with a facade. God, I hope not. I hope none of my sisters think of me like that. I know they can be a pain, but in a way, I need them. I would be a total mess without them. I love my sisters dearly, even if we fight a lot, but still...

"Hey, Bubbles," said a voice behind me in my ear, making me jump a little. I slowly turned around and saw a pair a burning red eyes. Uh-oh...Brick...

* * *

**Well, that ends chapter seven, I hope you enjoyed that. What will Brick do to our little Bubbles this time, now that he has her? Stay tuned to the next exciting chapter of Hypnotizing!**

**_Thank you all for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the fic :)_**

**_litterry_**

**_Summerlover42_**

**_ClawdeenWolf_**

**_Wolfie-alpha_**

**_Molly Ann Burch_**

**_bubblyshipper_**

**_winterseason2319_**

**_ForeverAFairyTailLover 159_**

**_Thank you so much everyone, I'll do my best and keep writing, you guys rock!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello again, TDFD here and welcome to chapter eight of Hypnotizing, the moment you've all been waiting for forever, and I'm sorry this took so long to update, been busy again and needed to get motivated again. This chapter will be Bubbles vs Brick, making it into a part 1 part 2, maybe 3. So, I hope you will all enjoy this next chapter. I know I know Dethklok isn't around yet, but they will be in the story later, but in later chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, nor Metalocalypes. They belong to their rightful creators. However, I have claim of this story and my ocs that I got it from my idea machine.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Bubbles POV**_

Brick's crimson red orbs stared directly into my bubbly blue eyes. Two colors mixing together, creating purple. My heart begins to beat rapidly. My cheeks burning from his face being a few centimeters close to mine.

Even my knees begin to shake and I couldn't stop myself. I quickly shut my eyes and shook my head so I wouldn't get caught in Brick's hypnosis. I flew away from him and did my best fighter stance while in the air.

"I won't submit to your hypnotic spell, Brick!" I reassured him. Instead of heeding my words, I hear Brick laughing out loud for what I said. Hmph, what a jerk! We'll see who's laughing when I give a good beating. At least that's what I hear Buttercup say.

"Oh, man, that is gold," he spoke up still laughing as he wipes a tear away from his eye.

I growled in annoyance, "What's so funny? Why are you laughing!?"

"Sorry, it's just the way you said that was so ridiculous, that it sounded funny," he laughs even louder than before, literally rolling around on the ground, laughing like a hyena. Grrr, I really wanted to punch him!

And that is what I did. While he was still having a good laugh, I charged right at him, but he catches me before I ever got to put my fist in his face. He smirks devilishly as he was about to look in my eyes, but I quickly closed them before he had the chance. This time I kicked him right where Buttercup did and caused him to bend over in pain. Then I gripped my hands into fists and hit him with both as his body smashed right into an already destroyed building.

"IN YOUR FACE, SUCKER!" I yelled at him. Sorry, not really good at cursing as Buttercup is, or it's not really my thing, unless I let it slip out accidentally or in the moment, which doesn't sound good.

I flew right to where Brick had landed, until an explosion erupted. Dust and rubble flew right at me, as I shielded myself from the impact. Once it stopped, I looked to see Brick all banged up and bleeding. His eyes hidden under his messy orange bangs.

He looked up at me with wrath in his eyes. I gulped nervously, waisting no time on what he'll do next as I charged at him again. I was about to kick him again, but he caught my ankle, then he took a hold of my wrist. I struggled to free myself, but his grip was like iron, I can already feel the bruising.

"What is it with you girls...always with kicking a guy...IN THE BALLS!" He screamed angrily. His hand let go of my wrist as it balled up into a fist and tries to land a punch at me.

I caught it in time and finally landed a punch in his face. His other hand let go of my ankle and gave him another kick to his gut. He quickly crashes into the road, as his body smashes into the concrete, leaving more dust and rubble. I flew down to see whether or not Brick was unconcious. Just like before, but up close, more rubble and dust flew right at me. Barely seeing from all the dribble, I felt a unbearable amount of pain in my gut. I eyed to see Brick striking back at me, with a mask of wrath.

Next, Brick gripped onto my ankle again with an iron grip and tosses me into the air. He flies up and smashes my body into an old apartment building that was abandoned.

_**Brick's POV**_

I can feel my anger fading, taking in deep breathes and clearing my head. God damn my balls hurt even more now! Bubbles kicks harder than Buttercup. Wonder what will happen when she goes hard core? Yeah, I know about her hardcore personality, Mojo has told me and my brothers years ago. It was before Blayz left with the girls' older sister, Blade.

Mojo told me and my brothers, that Bubbles is the most dangerous one out of her sisters. When you make fun of her, or even threaten to hurt her loved ones, she will kick...your...ass. I mean literally. He showed us the scars on his monkey brain that still stays. Permanently. I got to say, I was skeptical at first, but now that I first witnessed it in person: Bubbles really is the girl...that I have fallen madly in love with.

Bubbles is the most amazing girl I have ever met. I was also impressed how she somehow outsmarted me and Butch. Well with Butch and Boomer I can understand, but me? Me? The leader of the Rowdyruff Boys! Beaten by one of the weakest Powerpuff Girls! She actually caught me all by herself!

Wait. Gasp, Bubbles! Don't tell me that I-shit! I flew to the old rundown apartment complex where she crashed into. No, please...I really fucked up big time. Just when I started falling for her, I ended up killing her instead. My hands balled into fists tightly, feeling my anger and guilt seeping.

Just when I thought I could cry, the rubble from the apartment began to shake. I looked up and saw the explosion erupted with rubble flying right at me. As it subsided, I saw Bubbles with blood and scratches all over her. I was relieved to see her alive.

I smiled to myself knowing that she was alright. Good. I should have known better. It shouldn't be a surprise to me, but yet it did. As I was thinking to myself, I heard her sweet voice, which sounded like music to my ears, snapping me out of it. Looks like the Chemical X was healing her wounds. I can feel mine healing too.

"Did you miss me?" She asked me sarcastically, sticking her tongue out.

I looked at her sweetly, "With you, yes..." I murmured. Wait, what?! Aaaawww crap!

"What did you say?" She asked sweetly, looking confused and tilting her head to the side in a cute way.

Realizing what I said, I looked at her nervously, trying to think of what to say, "I uh, um well, I uuuhh..." I stutter. I was starting to get flustered. Son of a Bitch! I usually keep my cool, but now I feel like a total dumbass in front of her. It was vexing and...unfortunately uncomfortable. I couldn't move a muscle.

_**Bubbles's POV**_

I was starting to get worried about how Brick was behaving. It isn't like him to lose his composure. He was stuttering, sweating profusely, and his cheeks were burning red, like a tomato. I decided to hold the fight for now and flew right at Brick's side. I placed a hand on his cheek.

"Brick, are you ok?" I asked him. He looked at me with widen eyes. I smiled at him, seeing him soften up a little. I was feeling relieved, till I suddenly felt a strong pair of lips capture mine. I was shocked to see Brick kissing me right before my eyes. I couldn't hold back as I started kissing him back. I know he's the enemy, but I couldn't help myself. It wasn't a sexual kiss, but a sweet kiss. The kiss didn't last for too long, as air have become a bothersome as we broke apart.

I was still in quite a shock. Feeling my cheeks heat up, as it was for Brick too. His face was as red as the color of his hat.

"I love you," he said.

"What?" I inquired. Did he just confessed his feelings to me?

* * *

_**Well, that's it for chapter 8, sorry if this was short, but as I said before, this is a Part two or three chapters. Read and review, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thank you so much for sticking with me and for putting up with me through this whole experience. You guys are awesome :)**_

_**Here are the people I want to thank:**_

_**LunarVenus**_

**_ForeverAFairyTailLover159_**

**_bubblyshipper_**

**_MusicAngelTwins_**

**_LOL-_**

**_PLZ_**

**_Thank you all for the awesome reviews. I will get to chapter 9 sometime. I just need to get motivated somehow. Until then, this is TooneyDeadlyFireDragon saying, Good day and good bye :)_**


End file.
